During the manufacturing process of integrated circuits, various tests are performed at one or more stages to ensure that a finished product functions adequately. Parts of the tests are performed by connecting test probes to test pads on an under-test device. These test pads provide electrical test access points for test equipment. In operation, the under-test device is placed in a fixture that has test probes aligned with the test access points, and is tested by the test equipment through the test probes.